User talk:Raidra
Archives Reply to "OP From Side Quests" Message Last night, I played the Spaceworld Demo of Pokemon Silver. I downloaded the version with the debug menu feature included and it includes a developer mode where you can walk through walls, run by holding down the "B" button (which I think they should've kept in the final game), and recieve a whole bunch of different items with a quantity of 99 (though I'm not sure what these items were since the most of the demo is in Japanese). Some of the Pokemon I used in the demo were Pinsir's evolution, Honoguma the fire bear, Chikorita, Marill, and Rattata. If you walked into some of the walls, they would take you to another location, which I'm not sure if they included just for the demo or if it was intended to be included in the final game but got cut some time during development. Also, in the demo, except for the first gen Pokemon (001-151), most of the Pokemon's cries were just Nidorina's cry and some of the music from the gen one Pokemon games were used like the Pallet Town theme. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:35, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Hi there ! Hello, I'm doing pretty okay, how about yourself? I agree, delicious chocolate should never be used for evil, only good, like making s'mores, chocolate cake, or chocolate anything! As for Pokemon though, I really love the games, ever since I could remember. However, I really love Pokemon Emerald the most, along with Pokemon Omega Ruby, they're by far my most favorite Pokemon games. What about your favorite Pokemon? I really prefer Eevee and Mudkip :03 ! Luigifan100 03:13, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Saw something about Pokemon Gold: SpaceWorld '97. Made an image macro a while back. Happened to discover beta Hoppip and took a screenshot because I thought it looked hilarious. The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 15:23, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Review request Hi Raidra. I was wondering if you'd like to review my current contest draft? https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:618643 https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:618643 HopelessNightOwl (talk) 00:47, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Alright, thanks! HopelessNightOwl (talk) 06:36, June 15, 2018 (UTC) About the "Nightmare Fuel" gallery. Yessiree, but I've never posted there. Haven't found anything interesting enough. The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 00:52, June 15, 2018 (UTC) You got me thinking of that old "Duck and Cover" cartoon now for some reason. "Let's go hide under stuff so we can be safe from a giant metal death ball! What a great idea!" ''The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 01:06, June 15, 2018 (UTC)'' Those are the people who believe Venus and Mars play with Earth like a frisbee because it's flat. The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 01:17, June 15, 2018 (UTC) (Not to bash or anything. I'm not a flat-earther, if you haven't already noticed.) All phasers will fire. G'night, ya'll! (as I used to say) The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 01:25, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "Skatin' Around at The Speed of Sound" Message So I watched that baby skating commerical you sent me and the song they played is the same song Kangaroo Jack rapped to in the movie Kangaroo Jack. Sorry for the watermark in the clip. It was the best version I could find of this scene. Need I remind you that this is the same film that has a group of Kangaroos waving thier fingers and chanting "Chicken Blood" over and over agin. I came across this video called "I'm No Fool On Wheels" that was made by Disney Educational Productions and stars Elijah Wood as Pinocchio. From what I understand, Elijah is a kid in this video so my guess is that it was made some time in the nineties. The Pokemon I started out with in the demo was a Honoguma. In one of the houses in the starting town, there's a PC where you can obtain certain Pokemon and one of the Pokemon in the PC is a level eight Chikorita. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to obtain a Farfetch'd nor its evolution. I'll have to play the demo a little more to see where I can get one. And no. I looked. There's no Farfetch'd in the PC. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'''Heeere's Hailey!]] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:01, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "Camels Farting Cinematic Universe" Message In the lore of Grand Theft Auto, there's a thing called the Australian-American War. Now over the years, there has been a variety of DLC made for a bunch of different GTA games. Yet, there has never been DLC that focuses on this particular piece of lore. I mean, if they made that, I would actually buy it and play the shit out of it. There was a Made for TV Movie that came out in 1973 called Go Ask Alice and it's based on this really awful book of the same name. One of the most interesting things about the 1973 M.F.TV film is that it has William Shatner in it. You know, the guy who played Captian James T. Kirk on Star Trek and was also that guy who was afraid of Gremlins in that one episode of The Twilight Zone? Also, it has a terrible cover of Jefferson Airplane's White Rabbit song. Then again, it is a TV movie with no money for the song rights to the original so I'll give it some slack there. After a scene where her former best friend Beth doesn't invite Alice to some get together, Alice is walking through a grocery store and inner-monolouging to herself about how the diary is still the only friend she has and how she feels lonely and she's supposed to feel kind of sad about all this. However, the music playing in the background is an upbeat song called The Spanish Flea. Not only does it not fit with what the character is feeling, but the song has been used in so many YouTube videos, especially for humorously timed Techinical Difficulites screens, that the scene becomes impossible to take seriously. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:46, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Hello ! Hello friend how are you doing today? I hope everything is going great for you, I can agree though, it certainly seems that hot weather is a great excuse to enjoy delicious chocolate! Funnily enough, I had a Hershey's Cookies & Cream chocolate bar I was going to eat, but it was left in the car and it turned into cookies and cream soup instead! Has that ever happened to you? If it wasn't in the car but was melted in the microwave, I think it would tasty really good on some ice cream, or cake, or more chocolate! Hope you're having a very blessed day! :) Luigifan100 16:51, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "Captain Kangaroo... Yeah That's all I Got" Message I think the disclaimer might be there for people who live outside of the U.S and Australia and may not be entirely familiar with the history of both countries. The thing about that Go Ask Alice book is that it jumps around time a lot and had dates before each entry to let you know when a certain scene is taking place. The movie however doesn't have this and as a result, it's nearly impossible to know what time each scene is taking place and it also doesn't have that many visual clues. If you ask me, I think this problem could've been easliy fixed by putting some text at the bottom of the screen at the beginning of each scene since this film doesn't seem to have much of a budget. Speaking of movies that time jump a lot, there was this movie that came out in 2014 called Boyhood that was universally praised by critics and some other people. For me, while I didn't think it was as great as it was made out to be, there was one thing about it that I thought was rather clever. Like I've mentioned before, this film jumps around time a lot (specifically in a timeframe between 2002 and 2013) and rather than use subtitles to tell us what time period a scene is taking place in, it uses historical events and pop culture references as hints without shoving them in your face too much. So today I came across this podcast series called I Don't Even Own a Television where two guys named J and Collision review various books. Two of the episodes that I've listened to so far are their episode on Ready Player One and their episode on Armada (a book that was written by the same guy who wrote RPO). I feel like I've mentioned this series to you before but I'm not really sure. There was this cover of the Ghostbusters theme song that came out in June of 2016 and it was done by this Japanese/Korean band consisting of four ladies who were wearing the uniforms seen in the 2016 Ghostbusters film. The song itself is a million times better than the movie. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 19:21, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Pokemon :D Hi there! I hope you're doing well, I'm doing pretty good. I have to say, out of all the cities in Pokemon X and Y, Lumoise City is one of my favorites, it's very beautiful and the music is really great in my opinion, though the game itself seems very amazing to me. I was actually wondering though, what's your least favorite Pokemon game, and why? For me, it might be Pokemon Sun and Moon and even then it's not too bad, just a lot of tutorials with no way to skip them, though the sequel did make it a bit better. Another thing I recommend is when you bake a cake or brownie or delicious cookies, adding vanilla extract is a great edition! I hope you have a super day! Luigifan100 04:27, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "What's So Funny 'Bout Dying Inside From a Bad Joke?" Message Alternate title for this message: Welcome to Meme Your Enthusiasm. Where The Bill Murrays are Dying Inside and The Joke Quality Doesn't Matter. In the movie Lost in Translation, there's a scene where Bill Murray and Scar Jo are at a karaoke place and Bill Murray sings the song "What's So Funny About Peace, Love, and Understanding", which is what the title of this message is a reference to. From what I've seen, Bill Murray isn't that bad of a singer (at least in this scene) and I'm surprised that his cover of the song wasn't included on the soundtrack. The funny part about that unfunny joke was that it would've been very easy to make it funny. I've seen Mr. Plinkett's review of the 2016 film and from what I remember, this was the change he proposed for the herse scene: (The unaltered herse shows up to the Ghostbusters HQ and Patty gets out of the herse) Patty: Hey y'all! Look at what I found! Female Egon: Did you check to see if there was a body in the back? (The scene cuts back to Patty silently staring at the camera for a couple of seconds before the movie abruptly cuts to the next scene) So there's this game called The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit and from what I understand, it is a spin-off of Life is Strange but features none of the characters from the original game, as it takes place three years after the events of the original and is set in Beaver Creek Oregon. The reason why I mention this game is because the main character of the spin-off, Chris, will be featured in Life is Strange 2, though it's not clear whether he will be the main character, a side character, or a cameo. The good news is that you don't have to pay any money to play the spin-off, though given the quality of the previous two games, I'm not sure if it will be any better. Speaking of Amanda, I used to watch The Amanda Show when it was on Teen Nick and it's one of my favorite Nick shows next to The Adventures of Pete and Pete and Drake and Josh. What's your opinion on self-help books? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:25, June 29, 2018 (UTC) So I heard you like Mudkips! Yeah I can certainly say that Pokemon games have made a big improvement in terms of making saving easier since if I remember correctly, once the battery runs dry in Pokemon Gold, your save file is wiped out, losing all your Pokemon! I've seen the Pokemon Pikachu 2 on ebay a few times, it looks like a great little system, it kind of reminds me of the Pokemon Mini ! It's actually kind of funny because I'm a pretty big fan of JWittz's videos, he usually tends to make me laugh! How are you doing though? Have you discovered any lost chocolate civilizations? Luigifan100 03:52, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "Bring in The Dancin' Lobstiz!" Message I think the whole "some sketches work and some don't" is a problem that occurs with most if not all sketch comedy shows, including All That, which was another Nick sketch comedy show. I'm not sure if this is because the sketches have their own writer or if some of the ideas just can't be salvaged or if sketch shows are on tight schedules that don't allow for rewrites/reshoots for those "tougher to execute properly" type of ideas. Speaking of The Amanda Show, some of my favorite segments are Judge Trudy and Who Wants to Win Five Dollars? The guys over at I Don't Even Own a Televsion did a review of that memoir A Million Little Pieces a while ago and they had a guest on the show named Lauren Parker who gave her thoughts on the story. Speaking of A.M.L.P, South Park made an episode a long time ago called "A Million Little Fibers" and let's just say it was a crazy episode. For my 4th of July, I spent thirteen dollars on candy at a candy store, got myself some ice cream, and watched some fireworks. I also watched the Bristol 4th of July Parade on TV. So Adum recently uploaded the first part of his playthrough on The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. So far, it seems that the character models look slightly better than Life is Strange and Before The Storm and Chris seems to have more enthusiasm than Max Caulfield (the main character of the first LIS game). I also like how, even though it's heavily hinted at that Chris's dad has anger issues and is a heavy drinker, he does seem to care about his son and he does have a sense of humor and a playful side to him. In other words, Chris's dad seems like a flawed but still kind of likeable character so far. Also, there's no Chloe Price so far so that's an instant plus! For whatever reason though, in this game, to select your choice, you have to scroll through the avaliable choices and click the option you want, as opposed to just pushing the button to select a choice like in the previous LIS games. I don't really understand the reason for the change. I mean, the button system worked just fine, as it was easier to understand and helped keep things moving. In some ways so far, The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit is better than LIS and LIS:BTS and in other ways, it's worse. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:32, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hello! I am goin on a campin trip soon week without wifi but I figured Id stop by before then since it has been too long. How have ya been? --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 23:49, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "I'm Out of Ideas for Titles" Message So Adum just uploaded the second and final part of his playthrough of The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. In this part towards the end, we get to see an example of Chris' father's aggressive behaviour, which is verbal abuse towards his son. Besides the father character, this game isn't all that interesting. From what I understand, it seems like a game that will tie in with Life is Strange 2 or a demo for said game, hence why it was free to play. It also seems like the Life is Strange series will become an anthology series that focuses on a different set of characters dealing with a different set of strange events in every game onward. I always found that measuring the popularity of a TV program by ratings alone was quite flawed. I mean, just because an episode of a show or a TV special got high ratings, doesn't mean that it's good or that everyone who tuned in was actually engaged with the program. Like, do the people running mainstream TV not understand the concept of "background noise" and "hate watching"? Thankfully, with the advent of Netflix, the internet, and the fact that "cable-cutting" is becoming more popular, mainstream TV doesn't seem like it'll last much longer. When I was little, I used to be extremely terrified of fireworks due to my sensory issues. Today I'm not as scared of them but the big firework explosions still get me. Well according to the Life is Strange Wiki: (Max's surname is a reference to Holden Caulfield, the protagonist of the J. D. Salinger novel The Catcher in the Rye, a student at an exclusive boarding school like Max, and an icon for teenage rebellion and angst. Both have similar personality traits such as the urge to preserve innocence. A central aspect of The Catcher in the Rye is the dilemma of Holden's state in between adolescence and adulthood. There are several other references to that book throughout the game, such as the "the WINGER and the COW" poster in Max's room which has a very similar style to the cover of The Catcher in the Rye, or the red cap in the principal's secretary office which resembles the hat Holden wears; she also calls it "phony" which is a characteristic word used many times by Holden in the novel.) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:42, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Chocoinception Hi there! I hope you had a wonderful day yesterday, I remember watching that video and I thought it was rather funny as well, I think he's a pretty good YouTuber as he doesn't ever seem to rant or do anything too over the top. I honestly really love Drumsticks but I don't prefer the nuts as well because even though I'm not allergic to them just like you are, the texture doesn't sit right with me, so I prefer them plain! I got a question for you, have you ever had a cereal called Oreo's? They were discontinued for a while but they were reintroduced around last year I believe. I'm also a fan of Godiva chocolate, they're pretty silky smooth! Luigifan100 04:41, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "This Bag is Full of Fleas" Message I heard that Young Justice is getting a third season called Young Justice: Outsiders and it's going to debut on DC's streaming service, though I'm not sure if it will be exclusive to that service or if it will air there first and then be ported to other services and networks later. You know something? I keep thinking that Vancouver is a city in Canada and Toronto is a city in Washington state when in reality, Vancouver is in Washington state and Toronto is in Canada. Do you also think that a city is in one place when it's really in another place? So on monday, I went to see The Incredibles 2 and Ant Man and The Wasp at this drive in movie theater with my family. Except for the scenes where Edna Mode and Jack Jack were bonding and all, Incredibles 2 was... Sub Parr. Ant Man and The Wasp was okay but it feels like a filler movie. The movie that I liked the best was the short that played before Incredibles 2 called Bao. It was tearjerking and adorable and there isn't a single line of dialouge. I hope someone uploads the full short on YouTube because my god is it impressive! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] Hello! Hello again Raidra, just checking up on you! Is everything okay? How are you doing today? I hope you continue to have a blessed day :o) Luigifan100 23:07, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Ruff Meow! Hello, I'm glad to hear you, your aunt, and Brady had a fun time at the park, it's always good to take the time to stop and smell the roses and eat chocolate! Out of all the desserts you've had, which one did you actually dislike? As for me, I can't remember of any dessert I could dislike, unless the plate became empty from me finishing it! Speaking of delicious dessert, I wonder how difficult it would be to make a Mudkip cake, or a Mudkip pie. I hope you have a great day! :0D Luigifan100 04:43, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "Sly Vancooper" Message So I recently discovered that Jack Gantos is coming out with a new Joey Pigza story that will be released on September 18, 2018. However, from what I understand, the story will only be in audiobook format. The last Joey Pigza story came out in 2014 and I honestly thought that it would be the final JP story ever released. I've only read/listened to the Joey Pigza Swallowed the Key and Joey Pigza Loses Control so I'm not sure how good the rest of the series is. Therefore, I'm not sure how good this new story will be. I'll be honest, it has been a long time since I saw The Incredibles so I'd have to watch it again to give a full on review of the film. I came across this thing where a guy named Paul F. Tompkins does a stand up routine about the book Go Ask Alice. It's only six minutes long but holy hell is it funny! Speaking of Alice, there was this short anti-drug film called Curious Alice that came out in 1971 and it makes you feel like you're having a bad acid trip as you're watching it. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:26, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Quick Check-up Hey there Raidra, the doctor was just wondering how you've been doing lately. Hopefully you've not been hounded by killer clown-wannabes with fake machetes (Wow, that clown outbreak was a long time ago, wasn't it...) Anyway, I don't know. I was just thinking of you. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 05:38, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :Raidra, my dear friend, I must extend my very deep sympathies to you in your loss. I hate for someone as kindhearted and respectable as you to go through that. I'm glad to hear you're doing well. :As for me I've been alright, I took some more time off the wiki but now I'm back, I'm sure you know the drill. I had to have a laugh at the link you've provided there. One of the things I appreciate most about Tim Curry is how willing he is to completely devour the set, as that very astute commenter pointed out. But there's something else about his cheesy performances too, it's like I can almost feel how absolutely giddy he is to scream like a madman in a tiny soundbooth and get paid for it. And whoever wrote that script deserves a Pulitzer, quite obviously. :You make several very good points about horror films that have nothing to be bragged about. I don't know, it seems a lot of the time certain less-than-admirable directors want their movies to be pointless and puerile gore-fests. Specifically, the Wrong Turn series of films comes to mind. Unsurprisingly, I recall the plot for each one (and I believe the value-pack DVD set at Walmart has the number at eight!) being the same: a group of dim-witted twenty-somethings makes a wrong turn during a roadtrip and end up in the not-so-gentle hands of a bunch of sadistic mutant butchers. As you can guess, it's just an exercise in what previously-unfilmed way a character can be graphically tortured and then quickly disposed of. It's just as you've said. I feel like a series such as Nightmare On Elm Street can get away with that because there's a certain detached irony and comedic factor, but sadly the same can't be said of Wrong Turn. But anyhow, you just made me think of that. :Hmm, looking through the IMDb page for Freakazoid! brings up a few familiar faces for me, including the very illustrious Mark Hamill. I swear, Curry and Hamill are in just about every animated series from the nineties ever. At this point I wonder if they know each other personally. Freakazoid!- a showcase for the potential bromance between Tim Curry and Mark Hamill (I hope). :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 04:50, July 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Very good to hear that from him, thank you. ::Well in my defense, Tim Curry is kind of known for having gaps in his filmography recently (not sure about him randomly catchphrasing in public though). I can only hope for the good of humanity that a surviving recording of the Dr. Mysterio performance exists somewhere, and the discovery of it would surely bring about the end of human conflict. And cats are notoriously strong-willed, so I expect that any character voiced by Curry would have to have one that one-ups his zany-ness in some odd way. ::(Laughs at "better signs" joke) Ha, yeah I'm pretty sure it's a different place every movie (but it would be hilarious if it was just the one town over and over). So you've been reading pizza-related horror stories... well Papa Johns comes to mind honestly. But seriously, pizza delivery people do sometimes have very unsettling stories to tell (Mostly from what I've read on Reddit). I'm sure you well know. ::Ah, interesting, I actually didn't know that about Regular Show. You're clearly right about the Joker being his big voice role, but I also like how he's done a bunch of work for video games (as he always seems to do a stellar job and gives it his all). But yeah, honestly Hamill seems likes a pretty cool guy (and it would be my pleasure to see him manically laughing at me while I'm on the road at midnight). ::[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 07:33, July 31, 2018 (UTC) :::Ha, I just love it when actors aren't afraid to quote their characters in real life. I think it says something about them when they go out of their way to entertain their fans like that. And I also love it when a TV show is unabashedly self-referential like in that series ending, lol (Steven Spielberg?!? Wait, for real?!?). I don't know if I would've thought that series ending was really cool and heart-warming, or creepy and unnerving. It's funny that your brother knew it was him too. And when they starting throwing tools at him I almost lost it. :::(Frank begins to sweat profusely and wonders if Doom and Jay both know something he doesn't about Raidra)) Ah, I've never seen that site before (The worst pizza guy story I heard was one where the pizza guy peeked into a huge, seemingly abandoned mansion he was deliver to at night and saw two scantily-clad women who were acting strangely and beckoning him inside. He thought better of it and drove off, but not before spotting a large group of shady people watching him through a second-story window, who were apparently trying to coax him inside). Funny story about the guy who knew you, but I must admit that if I'm face-to-face with anyone who is standing at my front door and expecting payment, I'd be more than happy to oblige. :::Ha ha. I'd pay any price to play that Concentration game, but with Tim Curry making inappropriate remarks to the player as Frank N. Furter, Pennywise, the butler from Clue, and Nigel Thornberry. If the player chooses the wrong card, then this plays for ten minutes. :::[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 05:40, August 3, 2018 (UTC) My gosh, I'm admittedly not very familiar with those three shows but that clip was hilarious. I especially love how Steven apparently agreed to a board meeting with three creatures he didn't know. And that whole Dracula fiasco you described somehow reminds me of one of those fake kid's shows from Weird Al's movie UHF, mostly because the kids end up harmed/upset in some way. Hee hee, also glad to see one of your comics again. "And it will be weird" - A very accurate self-reference too. And you're completely right about tipping, honestly I don't think people care enough anymore to properly pay others for their services. And yes, if I somehow got Tim Curry to personally record his voice for me, I would certainly keep it on a small portable object that could be played at any time, so very accurate indeed! I actually didn't see that draft, my apologies. I'll try to take a look at it and give my thoughts in the upcoming week if that's alright. I hope you won't send the elite members of Party Cut after me (Double Stuffed Crust broke my legs last time I looked at him the wrong way!!) [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 23:46, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "Judy Fuming with Disappointment!" Message So the final two episodes of Jhall's Pokemon Sun playthrough comic were released recently. As of now, this series has at least 100 episodes. I'm glad that the series has reached some sort of conclusion but I've been tuning in every thursday for the past couple of years now and I'm going to miss seeing new episodes. However, the end of the last episode may hint at an upcoming playthough comic series but who knows when that will come out. Today I found out that ten of the Goosebumps books from the original series were published in Japan from 2006 to 2007 and I think the covers of these books are way better than their English counterparts. Though the translations on some of the titles are hilarious. For example, the translation for the Ghost Camp book is Ghost Ghost and the translation for The Cuckoo Clock of Doom is The Night When the Cuckoo Clocks. Though to be fair, some of these titles are rough translations so that might explain why some of them sound funny. The same author who wrote Go Ask Alice also wrote oh I'm sorry "edited" this book called Almost Lost: The True Story of an Anonymous Teenager's Life. From what I understand, this book is about some kid named Sammy who is, according to Wikipedia, "a runaway teenager who dabbles in rap, the occult, and drugs, and is turned into a happy, wholesome teen by attending therapy with Sparks." It came out in 1996 and unlike Go Ask Alice, it isn't as well known and it didn't recieve as much praise. I read a preview of it on Goodreads and it's just as phony as Go Ask Alice. I mean, one of the things that Sammy says is "No way! My mom probably gave you a bunch of gobbly goop poop about that..." Just like the main character in G.A.A, Sammy is supposed to be a real teenager and the last time I checked, no teenager in the history of teenagerdom has ever said something like this. I feel like the author, Beatrice Sparks, didn't wanted to include swear words in this book and wanted to find a way to censor the swear words without having to use the star symbol for some reason so this was the best solution she could come up with. But on the same page as that stupid line, Sammy uses the word "hell" twice in the same sentence. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 18:26, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Desserts or Desert? Hello! I'm doing quite good, those Mudkip cakes look adorable! I'll try making some cupcake ones soon. I can also agree with the red velvet cake being disappointing to you, when I first tried it out, I thought it would be a big difference from chocolate cake when it just has red food coloring and tastes more or less the same and with cream cheese frosting instead of chocolate frosting. How are you doing though? Are you doing alright? Luigifan100 19:44, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "Skip-De-Diddly-Skip-De-Diddly-Diddly-Oh" Message Sukiyaki? I love that song! A long time ago, I was watching this episode of Malcolm in The Middle called "Stock Car Races" and when the episode cut to a shot of the family's mini-van backing out of the driveway, I heard a snippet of this song. At the time, I didn't know the name of it but thought it sounded really good and years later, I found out the song's name and listened to at least six or seven different versions of it to date. From what I understand, the song's original title in Japanese was "Ue o Muite Arukō" or "I Look Up as I Walk". This video here is a compilation of at least six different versions of the song, including the original. The english songs are not a translation of the original lyrics, but rather songs with entirely different lyrics that use the same melody and theme (i.e a lost love) as the original. I found this video while surfing on the internet and I laughed so hard while watching it, I almost passed out. I don't why but I tend to get the case of the giggles easily, especially from these types of videos. Brutalmoose recently uploaded a review of this science kit that cost forty bucks and uses Augmented Reality... for having an Einstien-esque scientist that sounds annoying as hell read instructions and that's it. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:53, August 2, 2018 (UTC) To Be Continued Hi~~~~~~! I think I'm back for good now, but there's no way my attendance will be anywhere near as regular as it was back in the day. I had a lot go on over the past couple of months, but I think that one of the biggest things I went through was one of my roommates not resigning the lease because he and I were the only two - of five - people paying the rent. Also, I'd kinda told him that I was considering moving out so I think he sorta freaked. Anyway, I had to move back in with my parents for part of June and all of July. That came with the unexciting consequence of not being able to hook-up my computer which meant I couldn't log into the wiki. All is well now though as I finally have my own place. I'm living solo this time! I've only been here a couple of days, but I really love it! I don't have anything else of note to report, just more work work work. Thanks for sharing that video with me, it cracked me up. Anything new going on in your life? Hopefully something positive! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:26, August 3, 2018 (UTC) :A most wonderful parade! :Yeah, that was my thought on the matter too. Unfortunately, it really sucks that I don't have even half as much time as I used to because I really need to get back to writing! I'm going to have to start going in to work an hour earlier starting next month and doing 10 hour shifts instead of 8 hour ones >.> :It made me rather angry to have the others take advantage of my friend and I straight up told him that he'd see the ugliest side of those people after he told them that he wouldn't renew the lease, I was right. It was such a shame because we all had a pretty sweet setup. :Oh, I still have tooth troubles. I have dental insurance and vision insurance now so I need to go get my teeth and eyes checked. Both my vision and dental expired when I graduated college and as a consequence I haven't been to either in 6 years. Unfortunately, my car that I had bought in October blew a head gasket back in June so I'm have to borrow a car from my dad that isn't very travel worthy, but more so than my dead Camaro (both the dentist and vision place I went to is out of town). Honestly, I still wouldn't have gone by now if I had my car because I'm both lazy and would rather spend my time doing other things, oops XD :I still need to read the last one you sent me. I'll try to do that on my next day off or before then. Yeah, my email is the same too! :But it's not good to tell lies! :O :Yeah, I really love it when I look back at things I wrote and realize that it could be interpreted differently than I had intended. It's like the story gets away from the author and goes off and does its own thing when that happens. :Haha, that's a really interesting catch! I never thought of that at all. You're totally right though, it does mean that at least a few of them aren't being controlled at all. :Fate Grand Order - the mobile game - has reached its third anniversary and because of that Type Moon released this awesome video that summarizes up the entire Fate Franchise: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YisZUNW5WbM It doesn't have anything to do with the conversation at hand, but I thought it was very cool that they did this and just wanted to share it XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:15, August 4, 2018 (UTC) ::I have fifteen minutes to write this message and then I have to leave for work. Let's see how far in I get (If I have to cut off midmessage you'll know that no evil force - other than the one called work has claimed my life). ::I actually do have a notebook that I do that with during my lunch break. Although... I'm pretty done writing horror and am working on a fantasy story instead. I think I have a pretty interesting concept and idea. The story is about a bad guy who has conquered everything and he did that because he wanted to play his violin for everyone (some cities and kingdoms wouldn't let him in to play), but unfortunately he's pretty much on his deathbed by the time he conquers everything. ::A while back, either March or April, I had started work on a new Creepypasta that took place in a theater and where people were forced to perform a play, but things happened and I never finished it. Maybe one day I'll pick it back up and finish it? ::Lol, I don't think it was ever explained why he had strips on his face. ::Yeah, the head gasket was going to cost around $2,000 to fix. The car cost me $2,900 to purchase so I said no. I always feel bad when I get my eyes checked because there is that part where they blow air in your eyes and I instinctively close my eyes as the air is coming and right before it can hit. I have to redo that bit like fifteen times. Malcom McDowell actually ended up getting his eyes scratched during one of the scenes of that film. ::You can eliminate point two by creating a character that is interested tho. You can make one of the Keepers so traumatized by hearing Cerdis talking about his sex life that it is the event that inspires him or her to break away and to become their own villain. That'd be such a dumb backstory, but it'd be kind of funny. ::What's interesting is that originally only heroes could be summoned, but something happened during the 3rd Holy Grail War (depending on continuity) that made anti-heroic spirits possible to summon so you end up with individuals like Gil De Rais AKA BlueBeard (a child abuser and murderer), Medusa, and Tamamo (although both of them are actually pretty nice individuals). I really appreciate how... [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:00, August 5, 2018 (UTC) :::I really appreciate how there aren't really any sequels, but only a couple sort of sequels. You get follow ups to some entries, but they take some liberties or ignore some things because they are essentially part of a different verse. Every series is as canon as the last even if they contradict each other because multiverse is a thing in Fate. It's interesting that the universe itself prunes away the "possibilities" multiverses that it deems useless. It's clever in that any story can be told and granted the same amount of gravity as any other and there is no need to worry about stepping on established lore. :::You caught me! I work nights. Last night was particularly rough because the grocery truck showed up 6 hours late, 4 hours into my shift. It's kinda hard for me to stock the shelves when there is nothing there to stock. Needless to say I was pretty $%##*&^ mad. That's actually what took me so long to reply today, I ended up sleeping all day because I was rather late leaving. :::I think I have a really good set up for the violin conqueror story. I'll talk more about it in email~ It has the inspirational message of follow your dreams, that's the big thing that can be pulled from it. :::All I'll say is that it's shenanigans perpetrated by a robed, mask wearing figure swaps between the comedy and tragedy masks depending on its mood. :::On the bright side, Gil De Rais is pretty much the rock bottom for servants in terms of how evil he is. Although, Archimedes (yes, the mathematician) is very screwed up too as he tries to destroy all life ever by destroying all of the multiverses: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3d_cG9K7_Y [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:26, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "Science Gimmicks Of Course!" Message So I found this adorable video of a cat who is head over heels in love with one of the female employees at a cat cafe in Japan. I watched it about thirty times now and it melts my heart every time. That YouTube Poop I sent you was made by a guy called cs188 and I think you'll really get into his other stuff. One of my other personal favorite videos of his is called Paula Peen Consumes Family Members on the FooF Network. He also made a YTP of the 2016 Presidential Debate, which I think is even funnier, as well as this Billy Mays YTP. I'd also recommend DaThings1, who also makes YouTube Poops. I think DaThings' work is just as funny as cs188's but it's also a bit cleaner so you can watch them with a family member if you wanted to. I'm not sure if I told you this before but Snopes released an article about Go Ask Alice in 2008 and it basically goes in-depth about why it's not a real girl's diary. Speaking of Go Ask Alice, I came across this article that talks about this book from a queer perspective and it's actually quite interesting. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:57, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Hello hello!!! Hi there, I hope you're doing well. I had some great dessert the other day, it was an Oreo cheesecake with a bit of whipped cream on top, by far one of my favorite desserts. I also tend to have water with desserts because while I do love them, I like getting the sugar down sooner! I'm curious though, what is one of your favorite desserts to bake? Mine would be cake with chocolate frosting mixed inside! Luigifan100 02:00, August 8, 2018 (UTC)